No todo es como lo pintan
by Honey Stewart
Summary: One-shot. Dicen que la edad más importante en el ser humano es a los 15 años. ¿Quién puede decidir eso? Para Bella, los quince podrían ser como cualquier otra edad, pero ella escondía un gran secreto, demostrando que la mejor edad no va en el número, sino en lo que uno construye de ella. Bella tuvo que tomar una dura e importante decisión.


**Una lección de vida. Yo sé que muchas personas se podrían sentir identificadas, porque esto puede pasar en la vida real. Espero disfruten y les deje una enseñanza.**

**NO TODO ES COMO LO PINTAN.**

* * *

Siempre dicen que la edad más importante y esencial en el ser humano es a los 15 años. Esa es una reverenda mentira para algunos, ya que para muchos, los 15 años tienden a ser depresivos. Males de amores, depresión, ansiedad a la comida como también esa obsesión por ser delgada. Un joven o una señorita a esa edad nunca están conformes con nada. Aunque, para los demás, eso sea lo que necesitaba.

Isabella Swan estaba en medio de la balanza. Tenía una familia bien constituida, un buen colegio, amigas increíbles, un largo y castaño cabello, ojos verdes y expresivos, además de un escultural cuerpo bien tonificado. Ella era de contextura delgada, al igual que su madre Reneé.

Pero también tenía problemas, como todo adolescente. Jamás en su vida había tenido novio y nadie nunca la había besado. Eso no era un gran problema realmente para ella, seguía con ese pensamiento de que el destino le tenía a alguien pospuesto para más adelante, y ella iba a esperarlo… o buscarlo.

Bella –cómo sus más cercanos la llamaban de cariño- bajó las escaleras tan rápido que tropezó con el último escalón. Ese era uno de sus defectos más característicos. Su torpeza no tenía límites. Cuando llegó a la cocina, hecha un lío con solo imaginarse el tobillo torcido y una visita al médico, buscó en el refrigerador su vaso con jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pan. Miró a su madre para que le indicara donde sentarse y cuando ésta le señalo al lado de su hermano mayor, Bella bufó.

—Ustedes dos, van a dejar de comportarse como dos niños de cinco años —Les reprendió Reneé a Emmett y Bella.

Emmett tenía 17 años y era el mayor de cuatro hermanos. Discutía con Bella más de lo que alguien podría imaginar, puesto que la poca diferencia de edad entre ellos, hacía chocar su carácter fuerte. Pero se querían, de eso no había duda, cuando uno de los dos necesitaba ayuda, el otro no dudaba en prestarle tal ayuda. Eso era lo bueno. Siempre se apoyaban en todo.

Pero hoy ninguno de los dos estaba con el mejor humor. Ayer Emmett había estado revisando las revistas juveniles de Bella y éste se había burlado de ella media hora por encontrar los test de "Tu amor perfecto" y revisar la alternativa que ella había elegido.

—Él empezó, mamá

Reneé alzó su dedo índice al aire para callar las voces de sus hijos. Emmett estaba refunfuñando y Bella no dejaba de explicarse.

—No me importa —Había dicho ella y poniendo fin a la discusión.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra en la mesa. Menos cuando el padre de familia llegó para desayunar. Charlie Swan sabía cómo hacer comportar a sus hijos, y ellos sabían las consecuencias de eso. Lilly y Kate terminaron su plato de cereales y Reneé fue por sus mochilas mientras que Emmett y Bella tenían que esperarla dentro del coche.

La ida a la escuela siempre era escandalosa. Lilly y Kate eran gemelas de cuatro años. Asistían al jardín muy cerca del colegio de los hermanos más grandes. Pero hoy iban al dentista, por lo que Reneé fue a dejar a Emmett y Bella más temprano de lo que pudieron pensar.

Se separaron en la puerta y ninguno de los dos se miró en forma de despedida. Bella se dirigió a su salón de clases y esperó sentada en su asiento mientras escuchaba música con su iphone. Esperaba que hoy una de sus amigas llegara temprano o su extraña relación de "reciente amigo" con Edward, también hubiese decidido llegar temprano.

Suspiró, subió el volumen al aparato y se dejó alimentar con la música.

Seis minutos después, alguien le tocó el hombro a Bella y ésta saltó del susto. Era Ángela, su amiga.

—Hey, Bells ¿tú, llegando temprano? ¿Acaso se va a acabar el mundo?

Bella se rio sarcásticamente y guardó su iphone en la mochila.

—Lilly y Kate tenían dentista —Dijo Bella con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ángela hizo girar la silla en torno a Bella y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Bella sabía por qué su amiga sonreía de esa manera. Ella quería que le contara lo que había sucedido con Edward, pero Bella no tenía ánimos para decírselo.

Ella y Edward Cullen, un chico de su clase, habían sido amigos cuando tenían seis años. Por circunstancias que ella no tenía idea, Edward y su familia se habían alejado de Forks y con eso, su amistad se fue al calabozo. Nueve años más tarde, los Cullen habían vuelto y el regreso a clases de Edward. Cuando Bella lo volvió a ver, sintió como sus hormonas salían disparadas de su lugar y comenzaban a danzar por todas partes. Edward era un niño cuando lo dejó de ver, y ahora estaba convertido en todo un… como esos chicos de la tele. _Más perfecto no podía ser_ había pensado ella.

Obviamente Edward no la reconocía, pero ella se había dado cuenta cuando el profesor lo presentó frente a toda la clase. Sentía un poco de vergüenza que él supiese que él y ella habían sido amigos, porque realmente le daba vergüenza recordarse a los seis años. Pero en algún momento del día él iba a enterarse. Y en esa misma clase, cuando el profesor de cálculo pasó la lista y nombró en voz alta: "Isabella Swan" Edward Cullen había volteado la cara mirándola directamente a los ojos. Le sonrió, y ella, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

En el recreo, ella había intentado por todos los medios que su amiga Victoria se apurara en buscar su maquillaje de la mochila para ella no hacer frente a Edward.

—¿Bella?

Demasiado tarde.

Ángela, Victoria y Jessica se miraron con esa mirada de burla y emoción a su amiga. Entonces, las tres abandonaron el salón, dejándolo a los dos completamente solos.

Bella sentía sudor frío, sentía que iba caerse de la vergüenza o que ya sus mejillas estaban como el color del tomate.

Hablaron mucho aquel recreo. Y ella se sintió realmente cómoda así. El segundo recreo ocurrió lo mismo, pero ahora habían salido a andar por el patio del colegio. Se contaron toda su vida y de lo que había sido aquel día en que se dieron cuenta que jamás iban a volver a verse. Edward le insinuó en varias ocasiones lo linda que era, que había cambiado demasiado, que le encantaba el color de sus ojos y que si el profesor no la hubiese nombrado en la lista, él la habría reconocido por su peculiar mirada. Ella se sonrojo, miró el piso y sonrió.

Y ahora era otro día. Ángela estaba frente a ella, no Edward.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Ángela rodó los ojos y miró con seriedad a su amiga. Bella suspiró, resignada.

—Está bien

Y comenzó un largo camino de lo que ya les había contado.

Edward llegó minutos más tarde y sintió como el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle. ¿Sería él lo que el destino le tenía preparado? ¡Qué vergüenza que él la besara y se enterara que jamás había besado a alguien?

Eso creía.

Después de clases, regresó sola a su casa. Había sido un día muy extenso en relación a las materias, pero los recreos habían sido entretenidos porque tenía a Edward con ella. Cuando entró a su casa, no dijo que había llegado y solo subió rápidamente las escaleras. Se sentía desesperada, ahogada y solo quería encerrarse.

Cuando lo hizo, lanzo su mochila a otro extremo y buscó entre sus cosas del mueble. Hasta encontrarla.

Se remangó la polera e intentó que la luz del día le enfocara las muñecas, justo para que aquella filuda navaja le reprimiera el dolor.

Se hizo tres marcas, pequeñas, pero que habían sido dolorosas. Eso es lo que ella quería. Dolor. Regreso su navaja al mueble y ella se bajó las mangas, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Encendió la radio y escuchó a The Beatles un poco antes de hacer su tarea. Reneé la llamó para cenar pero ella se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho que estudiar. De todas formas, su madre le envió una bandeja con comida.

Apartó todo lo que podría ser de mucha caloría y se comió los vegetales. No probó el postre y tampoco masticó el pan. Cuatro cucharadas y lo demás al bote de basura.

A las nueve y media de la noche comenzaron a arderles los cortes en su muñeca, pero ella no podía hacer nada, sentía que era mejor ese dolor que el interior.

Se fue a bañar, se colocó su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

Desde hacía varias semanas, ella había estado teniendo pesadillas. Unas muy feas, horrorosas que terminaban despertándola con el corazón en la mano.

.

Al otro día, se fue al colegio como todos los días.

Vio a Edward, y era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella asintió, no muy convencida.

—¿Vamos al patio de piedras?

Edward abrió su barrita de cereal y masticó.

—Bien… ¿quieres? —Le ofreció, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias

Conversaron otro rato, pero Edward presentía algo extraño.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras. No voy a volver a irme, Bella

Ella suspiró, y por primera vez, en años, se acercó al pecho de Edward y dejó descansar su cabeza allí. Edward le rodeo con sus brazos, sabía que algo le pasaba y ella no se atrevía a contar.

Así transcurrió tres semanas, en los que Bella poco comía, poco hablaba y poco demostraba. La única excepción era Edward. Él iba a buscarla por las tardes para ir a caminar o andar en bicicleta. Bella se cansaba, y le pedía que solo caminaran, porque la bicicleta estaba comenzando a ser pesada para ella.

Edward temió que ella no estuviera comiendo. Y lo sospechaba, porque nunca la veía comer.

Para Acción de Gracias, Edward invitó a Bella al prado que ambos había descubierto semanas antes y que lo habían bautizado como suyo. Se sentaron, se apoyaron el uno con el otro para mirar el cielo. Estaba hermoso ese día, un día perfecto para hacer bien las cosas.

Edward hizo que Bella se levantara de donde estaba para mirarla a los ojos.

—Bella, realmente me gustas —Soltó las palabras.

Bella no podía creer que Edward hubiese dicho eso. Ella sentía lo mismo, pero no que él sintiera lo mismo.

Tragó con dificultad.

—Yo… yo… también —No sabía que más decir, por lo que optó por eso.

Edward sonrió, tan extendido que Bella también sonrió. Y cuando menos lo esperaban, los dos se inclinaron para rozarse los labios. Era tan exquisito el aliento de Edward, y Edward pensaba lo mismo sobre Bella. No lo soportaron y comenzaron a besarse cuan pareja de años llevaban juntos. Pero ellos no querían que su beso fuera de esa manera, y Bella tampoco tenía la experiencia besando.

—Enséñame —Susurró ella en sus labios— Nunca he besado a nadie

—¿Nunca? —Edward susurró la pregunta también en sus labios. Ambos se rozaban.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

Edward acunó el rostro de Bella y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Una danza lenta y con mucho cuidado de no asustarla, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Bella gimió.

Aquel beso era la gloria, sin duda. Terminaron de besarse y todo le daba vueltas a ella. Sonrió y juntó su frente con la de él.

—Fue como me lo imaginaba —Dijo y Edward le dio un beso rápido en respuesta.

Cuando Bella regresó a casa, subió a su habitación y repitió la acción de la mayoría de las veces. Sacar la navaja, buscar la luz del día, arremangar su polera y hacer su marca.

¿Por qué, teniendo a Edward, ella lo hacía? ¿Qué escondía Bella?

.

Edward y Bella se convirtieron en novios y todo el colegio se enteró. Todas las chicas la envidiaban porque ¡Vamos! ¡Es Edward Cullen!

Pero, aunque ella estaba con el chico más perfecto, su vida no era perfecta.

Un sábado por la mañana, se miró en su espejo y se encontró gorda.

Se sintió mal. Se puso un cómodo buzo deportivo y salió a correr. Cuando volvió, se preparó una ensalada y eso fue todo lo que consumió ese día.

Pero aunque corriese kilómetros y no comiera mucho, cada día se encontraba más gorda.

Un viernes por la noche volvió a mirarse al espejo, y se encontró el doble de gorda.

Reprimió las lágrimas, aguantó por gritar y decidió que al otro día no iba a comer. Y eso hizo, salió a correr y tomo suficiente agua.

Pero no se sentía conforme.

¿Por qué se veía gorda?

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?

Bella miró a Edward, sin saber qué responder.

—No estoy segura…

—Bella, siempre me dices lo mismo.

Ella frunció la boca, avergonzada.

—Yo…

—¿No me digas que estás como esas chicas que hacen dietas?

—Estoy gorda —Ella se quejó—. ¡Mírame!

Edward la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Estás hermosa.

Ella no quedó conforme.

Dos semanas luego, y ella no bajaba de peso. ¡Qué frustrante!

Realmente estaba gorda, no eran visiones, no era que ella estuviera loca.

Entonces, decidió correr el doble ese día.

Corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo. Hasta que se cansó, se acercó a una banca y se sentó.

Intentó recuperar la respiración y fue tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo aquello.

Y todo calzaba.

—No… es… es imposible.

La vista se le nubló, las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¡No! ¡No! Imposible…

El rostro de aquel hombre asqueroso que había sido capaz de tocarla. Del hombre que había abusado de ella. Y todo cobraba sentido.

Su gordura. Su cansancio. Su ausencia de menstruación. Ella siempre había sido irregular, pero ahora…

Corrió hasta una esquina y allí esperó al bus que la dejaba en su casa.

Esto era una pesadilla, no podía ser ¡Tenía 15 años! No podía tener un bebé.

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a su madre preparándoles la comida a sus hermanas pequeñas. Ella necesitaba de alguien para que le diera apoyo.

—Mamá, necesito hablar contigo.

Reneé miro a Bella sonriéndole.

—Dime cariño.

—Acá no

—Estoy ocupada Bella, dime aquí.

—Mamá, de verdad que es…

—Y yo te digo que estoy…

—Me violaron —Soltó, y Reneé botó al piso el tarro lleno de sal.

.

Le contó todo, como había ocurrido, cuando había ocurrido. Le contó sobre sus sospechas y Reneé no lo dudo dos veces cuando regreso a casa después de haber ido a la farmacia y haber comprado cuatro test de embarazo.

Se hizo dos, y ambas salieron positivas. Se hizo la tercera… y salió negativo. Entonces, con temor tomó la cuarta y se hizo la prueba.

Positivo.

Se echó a llorar y Reneé solo tuvo tiempo de abrazarla. Le vio los cortes en sus muñecas, pero no era necesario preguntar para saber por qué lo había hecho.

.

Esa semana no fue a clases. Y Reneé la llevó al médico para la confirmación. Bella tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo. Toda su familia se enteró, pero ella les rogó que no lo comentaran con nadie, ella no iba a volver a la escuela.

Bella tampoco volvió a ver a Edward esa semana y sus amigas llamaban constantemente a la casa. Reneé siempre se excusaba diciendo que estaba enferma, pero ellas sabían que eso no era así. Más tarde, Edward se presentó en casa de Bella.

Charlie fue el que atendió la puerta e intentó decirle de la mejor manera que se retirara a su casa.

—Necesito ver a Bella, ¿qué tan mal está?

Charlie no sabía cómo responder sin sonar excusa.

—Delicada, yo le diré que te llame para que te quedes tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?

Eso no pareció convencer al chico Cullen, pero asintió, se despidió de Charlie y se fue. Bella lo vio alejarse por la ventana y una lágrima derramo de tristeza. Ella quería estar con Edward, pero ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Él no la aceptaría embarazada, él la despreciaría si se enterara que va a tener un bebé. Sobre todo si sabe que ella fue abusada sexualmente.

_Sabes que tu vida cambió _decía Reneé _Nadie volverá a mirarte de la misma forma._

Ella no se lo decía para hacerla sentir mal, es porque era verdad. Si ven a una joven linda caminando por la calle, todos los hombres babean por ella, pero si ven a esa misma joven linda… con un bebé en brazos o con un coche, de seguro la evitan.

Bella se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Comenzaron a pasarle miles de cosas por la cabeza, recuerdos horribles que ella no quería recordar. Ella había hecho la promesa de olvidar aquella noche en que su vida cambió por completo, porque quería salir adelante, quería seguir con su vida. Aparentó durante un tiempo que nada pasaba, pero cuando estaba sola constantemente estaba atormentándose. Pero ahora no podía olvidarlo ¿por qué? Porque tenía a un bebé creciendo dentro de ella que era su pasado, el horroroso pasado, y no podía sentirse peor.

No odiaba al bebé, ¿por qué hacerlo de todas formas? Él no tenía la culpa de esto, era un pequeño ser inofensivo que venía al mundo con un propósito. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a renegarle ese propósito.

Reneé había hablado con ella. Le había preguntado sobre lo que ella quería.

—Voy a apoyarte en todo, Bella. En todas tus decisiones, y si quieres deshacerte de ese bebé, también te apoyaré.

Bella parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿De qué hablas?

Reneé tomó ambas manos de su hija y suspiró.

—Si quieres abortar, Bella. Si piensas que es lo mejor, eres joven, no es tu culpa. Además… ese bebé ni siquiera sabe pensar aún.

¿Qué? ¿Su madre estaba hablando en serio?

A Bella se le decoloró la cara, miró con el ceño fruncido a su madre y con un deje de decepción.

—No voy a abortar, mamá. Esa no es opción para mí.

Reneé quedó impresionada. Ella tampoco estaba a favor del aborto, pero su hija era un caso especial. La mayoría de las madres que daban a luz a bebés productos de una violación, nunca les daban el amor que ellos merecían, y eso era mucho más triste que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero se sintió aliviada, miró a su niña que ya no era tan niña. Y la hizo recordar el día en que tuvo a Bella en sus brazos. ¿Por qué su hija tenía que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué no lo evitó? ¿Por qué ese día no le dijo que se quedara en casa? Eran muchas cosas en las que ella se culpaba. Porque Bella era una niña… aún.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —Preguntó interesada.

Bella se quedó callada, miró a su estómago un poco ya abultado y suspiró.

—Tenerlo.

Una respuesta difícil y llena de responsabilidades.

—Pero después…

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé.

—Tienes dos opciones —Dijo— Tenerlo… o darlo en adopción.

—No sé qué voy a hacer, mamá —Dijo Bella— Una de dos, pero abortar no, absolutamente no.

Bella seguía con ese pensamiento. Si ella y el bebé no tenían la culpa de esto, ¿por qué uno de los dos tiene que pagar por el error? En este caso, el que menos culpa tenía eres ese niño, entonces ¿por qué no permitirle nacer?

.

Los días comenzaban a pasar y Bella no se decidía en llamar a Edward. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo, hasta de inventar algo. Tenía que decirle que cortaba, que no quería volver a verlo, pero era demasiado difícil. Ella se había enamorado por primera vez de alguien, y lo había perdido para siempre.

Bajó las escaleras rápido y vio a Emmett sentado solo en el sofá. Ella lo miró y por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron. Ellos no habían hablado desde que supieron la noticia, y Bella creía que su hermano se había decepcionado de ella.

Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta de cocina, escuchó como Emmett la llamaba, y ella se tensó notablemente.

—¿Puedes venir un momento?

Bella se aguantó las ganas de ir a prepararse una taza de leche con té y mucha azúcar. Era uno de sus antojos en la última semana.

Se acercó al sofá y esperó.

—Quería pedirte disculpas

Emmett no levantaba la cabeza para hablarle. Y Bella decidió sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dedique solo a discutir contigo, y no en protegerte. ¿Ves lo que te pasó? Si yo no hubiese sido tan insoportable contigo nada de esto hubiera…

—Emmett… —La voz de Bella se quebró— No es tu culpa. Tampoco mía. Nadie la tiene.

—Alguien tenía que ser responsable de ti, Bells. Eres menor de edad.

—En ese caso nuestros padres son responsables, Emmett —Le dijo tajante— No es tu culpa. Diablos, no es culpa de nadie, no pienses que culpo a mamá y papá.

—No lo pienso, en serio. Pero me siento muy mal con todo esto. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Con un bebé?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tenerlo, como le dije a mamá.

—Bien… —Emmett volvió a agachar la cabeza— Dime que puedo hacer por ti

Bella sonrió y miró a su hermano.

—Abrazarme… y apoyarme

Emmett la miró y la conexión que ambos tenían afloró en aquel momento. Emmett abrazó a Bella y ella se fundió en ese cariño. Todo iba a cambiar, de buena manera, como de mala manera. Pero todo iba a cambiar.

.

Bella tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y no había vuelto a la escuela. Estudiaba en casa y poco hablaba con sus amigas por teléfono. Les mintió diciendo que tenía algo muy contagioso, y todo Forks sabía de eso, por lo que cuando Bella salía a la calle, todo el mundo la evitaba. Ella salía con grandes ropas para que nadie la quedara mirando raro. La mayoría de las veces usaba sudaderas anchas para que el embarazo no se le notara. Charlie la llevaba a las consultas médicas en Seattle y así nadie se daría cuenta.

Pero ella sabía que no evitar que la gente se diera cuenta de su estado. Tarde o temprano el bulto en su estómago iba a ser lo suficientemente notorio como para cubrírselo con ropa. Además, a ella tampoco le gustaba ocultarse, se estaba encariñando cada vez más con ese pequeño ser que se movía dentro de ella y le hacía sacar una que otra sonrisa.

A pesar de encariñarse, Bella sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Ella podía darlo en adopción pero hacer visitas frecuentes a su hijo con el fin de que él siempre supiera que ella estaba con él. Sus padres estaban de acuerdo en eso, porque tampoco querían que Bella se quedara con el bebé. La otra opción, era simplemente darlo en adopción y olvidar que estuvo embarazada.

Bella no sabía qué hacer.

El año comenzaba a pasar rapidísimo y ella estaba consciente de que su embarazo no iba a durar para siempre. Comenzó a cuestionarse el cómo iba a dar a luz. Y se sintió mareada. Ella siempre le había temido a las agujas, a la sangre y hospitales. ¿Cómo iba siquiera a pujar?

Hasta que una tarde, Emmett acompañó a Bella a las clases de una futura mamá.

Todas las madres aparentaban tener más de 25 años. Y cuando ella entró y se quitó la sudadera, muchas de ellas se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada. A pesar de las miradas, Bella se sentía cómoda allí, sentía que era su lugar. Aparte que la maestra era muy amable con ella.

Aprendió muchas cosas esa clase, como masajearse el vientre con crema para cuerpo. Hablarle al bebé por las noches, cantarle o colocar música clásica para él. También aprendió a cómo evitar engordar más de lo que una embarazada estaba para no tener que bajar kilos y kilos de peso luego del parto. Eso lo tomó muy en cuenta.

Emmett siempre la acompañó a las clases, una, dos, tres veces y él no se cansaba de esperar, de hecho, Emmett también colocaba atención cuando la maestra explicaba. Él le había prometido apoyarla, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Un día, luego de las clases, Emmett llevó a Bella al auto para volver a casa, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse el cinturón, una mano hizo contacto con ella y todo su cuerpo tembló.

Esa mano la conocía muy bien.

Era Edward.

Bella se había tomado el pelo en una coleta y un mechón de su castaño cabello se salió de lugar. Y ella comenzó a temblar en serio.

—¡Bella! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hice?

Bella enmudeció, y no supo contestarle.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

—Extrañaba mirarte. ¿Qué ocurre?

Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella, pero rápidamente Bella corrió la cara.

—Edward, vete

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Puedes explicarme siquiera?

Los latidos de su corazón se salieron de órbitas y sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—Emmett. —Ella llamó, desesperada.

Edward estaba confundido y desesperado también.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te comportas como si yo te hubiese hecho daño? Bella, te quiero. Te quiero, por favor.

Emmett llegó y alejó a Edward.

—Es mejor que te vayas

Bella comenzó a llorar en el auto, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—¡No voy a irme! ¡Quiero que ella me explique qué pasa!

—No puede explicarte esto, Edward

—¿Por qué? —Insistía el chico.

Emmett miró a Bella y vio como sus ojos se nublaban con las lágrimas y como sus mejillas de mojaban de ellas.

—Está embarazada.

Y cerró la puerta del auto donde estaba Bella sentada. Ella cerró los ojos cuando escuchó las palabras y no quería ver el rostro de Edward. Sentía mucha vergüenza.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Edward debía odiarla, despreciarla. Debía pensar que era una cualquiera y que lo había engañado por lo que en un descuido ella se quedó embarazada. No sé, podía pasarle miles de cosas por la cabeza.

Se sentía rota.

Llegó a casa y se encerró en su cuarto por horas.

Ignoró el hambre y las patadas que el bebé le daba. Ella no quería salir de su cuarto. Y como cada vez que se sentía desesperada, buscó entre sus cosas lo único que hacía que su dolor disminuyera.

Se arremangó las mangas y cerró los ojos para no arrepentirse. La navaja iba justo a su muñeca, pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarse, la imagen de un bebé corriendo por todas partes le vino a la cabeza, y ella siguiéndolo detrás de él.

Soltó la navaja y ésta cayó al suelo. Ella se echó para atrás, cayendo sentada en su cama.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se recostó y cerró los ojos un momento. Y lo entendió. De alguna forma, ese bebé era su milagro, su salvación. Aunque no se quedara con ella… el vínculo que los dos tenían era demasiado fuerte, su bebé la había salvado, protegido de hacer una locura, de volver a dañarse y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Lloró toda esa tarde, en su cama, en donde fuera de su habitación. Todo era motivo para llorar.

.

Al día siguiente, su madre conversó con ella y le propuso ir a vivir con su abuela en California. Pero Bella se negó rotundamente, no iba a dejar Forks, ella iba a volver a la normalidad una vez que el bebé naciera y lo diera adopción. No era un pensamiento descabellado, era la realidad, ese niño iba a tener una familia. Eso era lo que ella quería, estar segura de que su hijo iba a estar seguro.

Entonces, decidió empezar de cero. Con dos corazones dentro de ella, pero iba a ser la misma Bella de antes.

Y empezó a conversar con su familia. Ayudaba a su madre a prepararles el almuerzo a sus hermanas pequeñas. Acompañaba a Emmett a sus clases de Karate y a veces ella y Charlie iban a Port Ángeles a tomarse un helado. Todo iba bien, aunque no del todo.

Su vientre comenzaba a crecer cada vez más, y se sentía cansada cuando caminaba demasiado. Ya no podía hacer muchas cosas juntas o todo de una vez, como a ella le gustaba, ahora tenía que hacer algo con calma y luego descansar en el sofá. Sus pies se hincharon, y su pera se ensanchó. Tenía mucho más apetito que antes, pero intentaba no comer tanto. Salvo los antojos, que cada vez eran más extraños. Nadie combinaba huevos con mayonesa.

Además, ella seguía estudiando. Heidi era su profesora particular. Le iba bien, y estaba subiendo sus notas en comparación a cuando comenzó las clases. Antes estaba más desanimaba por todos los problemas, pero ahora se sentía mejor.

Salía a la calle, y ya no le preocupaba que la vieran gorda. La gente comenzaba a preguntarse por qué Bella estaba más diferente, o por qué se escondía entre toda esa ropa.

.

El 20 de febrero, ella se ofreció a ir por la mercadería a la tienda de la señora Spencer. Esa señora sí que era preguntona, por lo que probablemente le insinuara algo de su peso. No le importó, ella iba por las cosas y nada más. Iba a intentar evitarla.

Pero no lo logró, la señora le preguntó que había de cierto en los rumores de embarazo. Bella no supo que decir y solo le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos y no en los chismes.

Se sintió más tranquila cuando se lo dijo, y cruzó con una sonrisa enorme la cuadra. Chocando con un cuerpo.

Se desequilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer con bolsas y todo. Pero aquel chico la sostuvo y la levantó. Y a ella se le fue la respiración.

—Edward… —Susurró, sin aire.

Edward la miró serio y ella supo que aquellos ojos demostraban decepción.

—Hola, Bella.

Se miraron el uno al otro por mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que irme

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Eso no era para nada bueno. Pero ¿qué si le decía? Algún día tendría que enterarse.

Bella aceptó hablar y ambos se fueron caminando en silencio hasta la plaza de Forks.

Se sentaron donde acostumbraban cuando estaban de novios, y los recuerdos se agolparon en sus cabezas.

—Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar? —Edward la miró aturdido, como queriendo decir _¡Tú sabes de qué quiero hablar!_

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice mal?

Sus ojos se nublaron, diablos ¿Edward llorando?

—¿Por qué me engañaste, Bella? ¿Por qué de esta forma? ¡Dijiste que nadie nunca te había besado!

Bella apretó sus nudillos y suspiró.

—No te mentí, en cierta forma.

—¿Entonces, cómo? ¿Estás embarazada del espíritu santo acaso?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Una sola persona me ha besado antes que tú, Edward. Yo solo te he besado a ti, te lo prometo.

Edward no entendía nada, se sentía incrédulo hablando con ella.

—Deja de mentir, Bella.

—Déjame hablar.

Edward la miró.

Y el silencio fue partícipe de ellos en ese momento. Las lágrimas de Bella caían de sus ojos, de tristeza, dolor, vergüenza.

—Abusaron de mí antes de que volvieras. Tengo seis meses de embarazo.

Los ojos se Edward se agrandaron y no supo que decir en ese momento.

—Por eso no comía, porque me sentía gorda y cada día aumentaba de peso. No era precisamente por comer —Se rio sin humor— Tenía a mi bebé dentro.

_Mi bebé_

Nunca lo había llamado de esa manera.

—Bella… —Se acercó y acarició sus hombros—Cielos, cariño. Yo… —Sacudió la cabeza, aún sin poder creérselo— Fui un estúpido, perdóname. ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo conoces? Diablos, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Bella se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? ¿Cómo? Me daba vergüenza que se enteraran de lo que había pasado. Intenté semanas olvidarlo y creí que lo hacía. Me cortaba para que el dolor disminuyera, fingía estar bien. Pero luego vino esto y… no podía simplemente olvidarlo porque realmente jamás podré hacerlo. Aunque sea una mujer y esté casada, siempre recordaré que tuve un hijo producto de un abuso, nadie podría olvidar que tienes un hijo, Edward. Nunca.

Edward se enmudeció y solo supo hacer una sola cosa… abrazarla.

Bella enterró su cara en su pecho

—Perdóname —Rogó ella entre lágrimas.

Edward acarició su cabeza con ternura.

—No me pidas perdón, yo debería hacerlo. Debí seguir buscándote. Te amo y quiero ayudarte, apoyarte en todo ¿lo entiendes?

—Yo también te amo, Edward.

Cuando se separaron, Edward limpió sus lágrimas y la besó con devoción como por tanto tiempo soñó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nazca? Porque… supongo que lo tendrás.

—Nunca hubiera abortado. Además, no podría teniendo un embarazo avanzado. Pero no sé… creo que lo daré en adopción, es lo mejor.

Edward volvió a abrazarla y entregarse a ella con un beso. Lleno de sentimientos.

Todo se estaba volviendo mejor para Bella. Tenía el apoyo de su familia y de su ahora nuevamente novio. Sus amigas se habían enterado de todo, pero ellas no querían ver a Bella porque no compartían el hecho de que ella hubiese decidido darlo a luz.

Llevaba ahora ocho meses y no quería saber el sexo de su bebé. Le había comprado una muda de ropa, pero nada más. Sus padres no querían que ella se encariñara tanto con eso porque después ella llegaría con los brazos vacíos a casa. Sin ningún bebé.

Edward la acompañaba a las consultas, a ella y a Charlie. Los dos se quedaban esperándola afuera mientras ella recibía indicaciones del médico.

Le quedaba poco para que todo terminara.

.

.

.

A mediados de abril, Bella comenzó con dolores insoportables. Lanzó el plato con fruta que tenía en sus manos y gritó.

Sus padres ingresaron a la cocina rápidamente y la sentaron.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

Bella no podía hablar, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¡Emmett, enciende el auto! —Gritó Charlie— ¡Bella va a tener al bebé!

Solo eso escuchó y su corazón comenzó a bombear con insistencia. ¿Iba a conocer por fin a su milagro de vida? ¿Quién la salvó de cometer una locura? ¿El testigo de todas sus lágrimas?

Ella pidió que le avisaran a Edward y mientras su madre estaba ocupada marcando número, los Swan se fueron rumbo al hospital. A las 21:19 hrs de la noche.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward, fue quien los atendió. Aquella noche estaba copada, ni siquiera el médico que atedió a Bella todo su embarazo tuvo tiempo de auxiliarla.

Bella rompió fuente camino a la consulta.

—¡A sala de maternidad! ¡Ahora!

Todo le daba vueltas. No era así como lo había soñado. No era así como llevaron a su madre cuando tuvo a sus hermanas. ¿Estaría en peligro su hijo?

Solo se vio en una camilla y una multitud de enfermeras a su alrededor. Le abrieron las piernas y ella se sintió nerviosa de repente.

—Cuando yo cuente tres… tienes que pujar

El doctor Cullen comenzó a darle indicaciones pero ella no prestaba atención. ¡No podía pensar!

Escuchó el número tres y empujó fuerte una sola vez. Y se sintió cansada de inmediato.

Pujo otra vez, y ocurrió lo mismo.

Y pujó una tercera vez y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohadilla. Entonces, escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Lo había logrado.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó.

Carlisle Cullen se acercó a ella con un bulto ensangrentado y se lo entregó.

—Una niña.

Bella miró a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Era preciosa, perfecta. Era su hija. La bebé la miraba como si la conociera y Bella dejó varios beso en su frente, acunándola, refugiándola. Lloró teniéndola en sus brazos y sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, había decidido traerla al mundo, y jamás se iba a arrepentir.

El 25 de abril de 1993 nació Stephanie Carlie Swan.

.

.

.

Pero ahora quedaba una última cosa. Y era la parte más dolorosa, despedirse.

La vida no siempre está dispuesto a tenerte las cosas en bandeja, o hacer que todo sea más fácil. Siempre las cosas pasan por algo, y si era necesario que ese bebé tuviera una familia diferente a lo que le tenían preparado, así sería. Y Bella lo sabía.

Ella no se había separado de Stephanie, aunque su madre se lo rogó en reiteradas ocasiones.

_Déjame disfrutar mis últimos momentos con ella _le pedía.

Pero el momento había llegado. La decisión estaba tomada.

—Bien, Bella. Tuviste tiempo suficiente para despedirte de la niña. Sus nuevos padres la están esperando afuera.

Bella lloró, miró a su hija y suspiró.

—Hay dos opciones —Dijo—Una, era abortarla. Dos, tenerla. La tuve —Sonrió— Y me quedaban otras dos opciones ahora —Suspiró nuevamente—Quedármela o estar dispuesta a que una familia le de todo el amor que se merece.

—¿Y qué eliges?

Bella volvió a mirar a su hija. Ella iba a estar bien con otra familia, pero no quería dejarla. Todo ese bultito pequeño era ella. Ella misma.

Todos miraron a Bella.

¿Qué iba a decidir ella?

Bueno, mi madre me eligió. Ella decidió quedarse conmigo a pesar de todas las dificultades, a pesar de que su vida iba a cambiar por completo. Ella decidió con el corazón, con el alma, y eso nunca se lo voy a terminar de agradecer.

Mi mamá tiene 34 años y está casada hace 14 años con mi padre, Edward. Ambos terminaron juntos el colegio y me llevaron con ellos a la graduación. Todo el colegio me mimaba, hasta habían mandado a hacer un traje de graduado. Yo era solo un bebé.

Tengo dos hermanas, Danielle y Maddie, d años. Tengo 19 y estoy dispuesta a contarles esta historia a mis hermanas y los futuros. Mi mamá es mi tesoro, mi alegría, mi papá es todo para mí. Tengo a la mejor familia, a los mejores abuelos, por ambas partes. A los mejores tíos, Emmett es como mi guardaespaldas, y siempre me dice lo linda que soy como mamá.

No podría tener a una mejor familia, y eso solo se lo puedo agradecer a una persona… a Bella, por su gran valentía y decisión de amor. Gracias mamá.


End file.
